


Origin

by inkillusions



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth discovers the answer to an age-old question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

Elizabeth stood in front of the two scientists, frustrated at the lack of answers that she was receiving. They were sitting behind a desk, matching laptops in front of them, looking as guilty as sin but she hadn't a clue why. Besides the furtive glances passing back and forth between them, they were unusually... quiet.

Well, not really quiet.

She didn't think that was possible if Rodney was involved. They just weren't interacting in their normal fashion. Usually they were finishing one another's sentences, or both talking at the same time, making it difficult to understand what they were saying. But today it was quite the opposite. She couldn't get a straight answer out of either of them. She'd actually given up on trying to get anything coherent out of Rodney who kept – giggling, which she found almost disturbing. Zelenka's responses were even stranger: the words that escaped his lips were rushed and jumbled, seemingly a mixture of Czech and English. She had no idea what to make out of those two, but she didn't have time to figure it out.

"I want to see you both on the control deck in fifteen minutes. Be sure you have the answers that I'm looking for when you arrive."

She cast another disapproving look at them before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. It was obvious that something wasn't right with Rodney and Radek. Instead of heading down the corridor, she stepped just outside of the door and paused for a moment. Maybe if she listened quietly, she could figure out what was going on with her scientists.

"Rodney! I will kill you!" Radek's words were barked out in a harsh whisper. They were closely followed up by the sound of Rodney making a sound that closely resembled a – snort? "She could have seen you –"

"That was priceless! I can't believe we did that. I mean, she was standing right there and we didn't even stop."

Elizabeth had no idea what on earth they could have been talking about, but she wasn't leaving until she had some answers.

"We?" Radek still sounded upset, but he knew enough to keep talking in hushed tones. That didn't stop Elizabeth from wishing that he would speak up sp she could hear him better.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," Rodney's voice sounded strangely – sexy. Sultry, almost. Very unRodney-like. She hadn't even thought it possible that his voice could dip down into that register. The things she learned...

And what was that? Sounded like a moan. Was that Radek? She couldn't be sure about that. Damn, she wished she had a mirror or something to peek into the room so she knew what was going on in there.

"We still have – eleven minutes before we have to see Dr. Weir. Meet me in my room." Rodney's voice was still low but hurried. He was obviously, um... excited.

"Right behind you."

Elizabeth was quick to duck into an adjoining hallway, hoping that they weren't going to make quick right turn and collide into her. Luckily, they took a different route and she watched them hurrying down the corridor, McKay taking long strides, and Radek walking in double-time to keep in step with him.

At least this solved one mystery for her: She now knew the origin of Radek's unique hairstyle.

She didn't think she'd be able to look at the two of them the same way again.

~fin.


End file.
